The Life and Times of Remus Lupin
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Fifty things you never knew about Remus Lupin. R&R! Companion piece to the Life and Times of James Potter and The Life and Times of Sirius Black! Implied LilyJames, RemusTonks, and Remus/Dorcas. Chapter Two up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I almost thought I wouldn't get this done today but I did! Victory is mine! What I've won I'm not sure, but still.**

**Thanks in advance to All Reviewers!!!  
**

**Dedication: To all the reviewers of the Life and Times of James Potter and the Life and Times of Sirius Black.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**25 Things You Never Knew About Remus Lupin:**

1. He went to a library for the first time when he was eight years old, and he was awestruck by the shear quantities of the books. Each one represented a new world, a world quite unlike his own tortured as it was by his monthly transformation. He found in books the ability to escape from his demons at least for a little while.

2. When he got his Hogwarts letter he thought it was some kind of sick joke meant to poke fun at the half-breed boy.

3. He's rather obsessed with chocolate-he's always thought it could cure any ailment emotional or physical. Some say laughter is the best medicine, Remus holds that chocolate trumps laughter any day.

4. He was sure that his friends would reject him when they found out that he was a werewolf. But, they didn't, rather they seemed rather offended at the idea that they could ever dislike him for it. He's never been so grateful for anything in his entire life.

5. He considered it his personal obligation to keep his friends from getting into _too_ much trouble, which incidentally did not include making every Slytherin have red and gold striped hair.

6. He loathes fruit of any kind dipped in chocolate. He thinks it should be a crime punishable by death to pollute chocolate with something so, so-healthy.

7. He was always rather bad at Potions.

8. He has a _slight_ problem with sarcasm-which is a nice way of saying that he hardly spoke a sentence that wasn't heavily layered in sarcasm, and he had no intention despite Sirius' many complaints of holding up a sign indicating whether or not he was being sarcastic at any given moment.

9. He was the one who discovered the secret passage to Honeydukes, which is really no surprise considering his obsession with all things chocolate.

10. He actually liked a History of Magic-once you got past Binns' dry monotone it is actually quite interesting despite Sirius and James' vehement declamations of the subject.

11. Even though he protested that pranks were infantile a fairly regular basis during his Hogwarts career he was the mastermind behind many of the most spectacular pranks the Marauder's ever pulled.

12. To this day he holds the record for checking out Hogwarts, a History, not even Hermione Granger has read it as many times.

13. During sixth year he, James, Sirius and Peter snuck out of Hogwarts in the middle of the night, went to the Hogs Head got completely and totally drunk and wandered around Hogsmeade doing Merlin only knows what. All Remus knows is that every time Madame Rosmerta looks at him she flush bright red and mutters about needing to go check on her stock of butterbeer.

14. He was the first to forgive Sirius after the Willow incident.

15. His biggest fear hadn't always been the full moon; it used to be losing his friends. But, when James was dead, Sirius was in Azkaban and Peter appeared to be dead as well the full moon became his biggest fear. He couldn't stand spending those full moons alone recalling how his friends had once been there and made his own personal hell somewhat easier and how they were never coming back.

16. The sorting hat almost put him in Ravenclaw.

17. Remus has always been a bit of a Grammar Nazi, he absolutely loathes it when James says "me and Sirius" instead of "Sirius and I," and don't even get him started on people writing "their," instead of "they're," why, the very _thought_ of it makes him shudder.

18. …and, no, he does not have obsessive compulsive disorder, thank you very much.

19. He always wanted to be a teacher, ever since the professors at Hogwarts gave him the chance at a proper education.

20. He convinced Lily to give James a chance as a favor to him and his last few dregs of sanity.

21. The most awkward moment of his entire life was probably when he began teaching at Hogwarts and Dumbledore told him to call him 'Albus,' after all they were colleagues now, weren't they?

22. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to forgive himself for not trusting that Sirius hadn't betrayed Lily and James especially since Sirius always accepted him at face value.

23. He didn't date much at Hogwarts-he never wanted to involve someone else in the horrors that were his transformations, also he didn't think that anyone who knew that he was a werewolf would ever love him that way.

24. …until he met Nymphadora Tonks.

25. The proudest day of his life was when Teddy was born.

**A/N Review, please! **

**Oh, and check out the first two stories in this series if you haven't all ready. They are called "The Life and Times of James Potter," and the "Life and Times of Sirus Black."**

**Also, check out the stories co-authored by do i need a pen name and I under the name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn.**

**And, read my newest spoinkle related story called "Sirius, his Spoinkle, and a Diabolical Plot.**

**The one-shot regarding Peter will be next in this series I can't guarantee it will be out tomorrow though as, well, I am not hugely fond of Peter, and he is not as easy for me to right.**

**Also, I am thinking of continuing the Sirius fic in this series so let me know if you'd like another chapter or two.**

**Yeah, so now review this, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, everyone, I am here with twenty-five more truths about Remus Lupin because I felt like the first installment did not do him justice. I'm actually not sure that I've quite managed it in this one either but I do think it is a little bit better.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to livin and breathin whose review to chapter one motivated this additional installment.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**25 Things Remus Lupin Would Never, Ever Admit To:**

1. Remus does not like to open up to people, he'll dispense with more advice than you could ever actually want, but at the first sign of reciprocity he will turn tail and run.

2. Perhaps this is why his original twenty five truths while not lies certainly represented the barebones of his actual feelings.

3. When he said he didn't date much at Hogwarts, it was technically true, because there was only one girl, forever and always.

4. His favorite color is aqua, the pure, crystalline shade of her eyes, which could be frozen like clear, blue ice one moment and glimmering with amusement the next.

5. Being a werewolf, he has an exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol, far beyond that of a normal wizard; for some reason James and Sirius never seemed to grasp this concept and would repeatedly challenge him to drinking contests, which they would never, ever, win.

6. The next day they would wake up horribly hung-over and glare at him, swearing up and down that he had cheated somehow and that they would beat him one day.

7. Remus has never remembered his dreams, except one…but he doesn't like to talk about that.

8.…He will say this however-if he was inclined to believe that divination was anything more than a load of hogwash with as much validity as the average fortune cookie, he would regret not acting on the dream. He thinks things would have been a lot different-maybe, anyway, because Remus Lupin has never claimed to see the future.

9. Sometimes when he's alone he whispers the truths that he could never say aloud, including the fact that he sometimes resented Sirius and James the teeniest bit for being so wrapped up in their own friendship that they seemed to forget him.

10. He hates, hates, _hates _hospitals, and it's not because of all the time he spent there during his time at Hogwarts.

11.…It's because every time he sets foot in one he sees Dorcas-hair pulled back with a few curls elegantly framing her face, as she absently twirls her wand and scribbles notes in a patient chart.

12. As he watches everyone he cares about die around him, Remus curses his own dependability, fate, and everything else he can think of as he continues to live on day after day.

13. Remus doesn't look it, but he's very strong-a consequence of being a werewolf. As a result James and Sirius took great joy in hustling huge looking guys into competing with Remus for arm wrestling contests, this particular scheme financed many of their more spectacular pranks.

14. Remus was always the peacemaker, which got really tiring, because his friends were very much inclined to shoot the messenger.

15. Remus Lupin is responsible, steadfast, and so dependable you can set your watch by him. But, sometimes he just wants to say fuck it all and quit fighting this useless uphill battle where they seem to lose far more than they ever win, and everyone he cares about becomes just one more casualty to the tides of battle.

16.…but he never does, because he's Remus J. Lupin and he is as reliable as the phases of the moon.

17. Remus is not the type anyone would expect to have hidden liaisons or secret romances, and he's certainly the last person that would ever elope. The truth is though, that his first marriage was not to Nymphadora Tonks.

18.…He and Dorcas got married on Friday, June 13, 1980. Neither of them cared that it was a supposedly unlucky day; after all they both knew that divination was a load of hogwash.

19. Dorcas Meadows dies on October 13, 1981. Part of Remus dies with her.

20. When he meets Tonks part of the reason he is so resistant to any relationship with her is that he knows that he could never give her one hundred percent, and he knows that's not fair.

21. But selfishly he is tired of being alone and he finally gives in.

22. When Tonks starts wearing her hair in blonde curls, he feels like he's been punched in the gut. But he doesn't say anything at all. Remus is good at saying nothing.

23. Don't misunderstand him, he _loves_ Tonks, she's just not _Dorcas_.

24. Remus never liked to fail, and in the end he can't help but feel that is exactly what he did as his eyes close for the last time and he thinks back to the infant son he is leaving behind.

25. Do you want to know a secret? Too bad. Because Remus isn't telling.

**A/N Review!**


End file.
